Le passe temps de Guenièvre
by Bony
Summary: Guenièvre s'ennuie et se cherche un passe temps. Pas sûr que le roi approuve son choix.


Disclaimer : la série appartient à Alexandre Astier, Jean-Yves Robin et CALT. Je ne gagne rien avec ce bout d'histoire.

N/A : je trouve la fin un peu bâclée, mais j'ai beau la tourner dans tous les sens, je n'arrive à rien de mieux. Donc veuillez m'en excuser.

Ce texte est dédicacée à Marie-Antoinette, inspiratrice de cette fic.

Le passe temps de Guenièvre

**INTRODUCTION**

_Arthur rentre rapidement dans une pièce et surprend Perceval assis dans un coin tout seul, l'air inquiet. Le roi s'arrête._

ARTHUR : Vous en faites une tronche. Quelque chose qui va pas ?

PERCEVAL : Si, si ça va.

ARTHUR : Je me demande quelle tête vous faite quand ça va vraiment pas.

PERCEVAL : Non, mais c'est mon oncle, au Pays de Galle. En ce moment, il file un mauvais coton.

ARTHUR : Qu'est qu'il a encore votre oncle ? Il est malade ?

PERCEVAL : Non, c'est ses moutons.

ARTHUR : Ses moutons ?

PERCEVAL : Bah, cet hiver, ils étaient tous bizarres. Et depuis, ils font du mauvais coton. Donc forcément, mon oncle, il file un mauvais coton.

ARTHUR [_réfléchit quelques instant, avant de comprendre_] : Ha la vache, elle était balèze celle-là. [_Désabusé_] Ouais, alors, déjà, les moutons, ils font de la laine. Pas du coton. Et en faite j'en ai rien à foutre de votre oncle.

_Arthur repart et quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière_.

.

**ACTE UNIQUE**

_Arthur assis sur son trône, entouré de Léodagan et Lancelot. Le roi se pince l'arête du nez et semble désespéré._

ARTHUR : Bon, c'est quoi le prochain.

_Lancelot regarde sur sa liste._

LANCELOT : J'ai juste des initiales, G.P.

LEODAGAN : G.P ? Qui c'est ça ?

ARTHUR : Qu'est qu'on en a faire de qui c'est ? Faite le rentrer qu'on en finisse !

_Un garde ouvre la porte et la reine Guenièvre rentre._

ARHUR [_surpris_] : Ben, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous ?

GUENIEVRE : Je viens vous parler.

ARTHUR [_respire profondément_] : Quand je dis que les séances de doléances ne sont pas ouvertes à l'entourage du roi... Y-a un truc que vous pigez pas ? Un mot trop compliqué ? Non, parce que j'ai l'impression d'être clair pourtant.

GUENIEVRE : Ah mais c'est très clair.

ARTHUR [_se retient à peine de crier_] : Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ?

GUENIEVRE : Car vous ne m'écoutez jamais !

ARTHUR : Mais si je vous écoute. Je ne fais que ça ! Tiens, hier soir vous m'avez parlé de... de... oh, puis zut, vous le savez très bien.

GUENIEVRE : Hier soir vous étiez avec Demetra, votre maîtresse.

LANCELOT [_murmure au roi_] : Elle marque un point.

ARTHUR : Vous êtes de quel côté, vous ?

LANCELOT [_hausse les épaules_] : Maintenant que la reine est là, nous pourrions peut-être l'écouter ?

ARTHUR [_de mauvaise grâce_] : Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

GUENIEVRE [_ravie d'avoir enfin la parole_] : Je voudrais une petite bergerie, avec de vrais moutons.

_Les trois hommes la regardent complètement éberlués._

GUENIEVRE : Pour jouer à la bergère.

ARTHUR [_se tourne vers Léodagan_] : Sérieusement, c'est vraiment votre fille ? Non, parce que là, je commence à me poser des questions.

LEODGAN [_se murmure à lui même_] : Moi aussi. Moi aussi.

ARTHUR [_à Guenièvre_] : Je peux savoir d'où vous vient cette idée débile ?

LANCELOT [_offusqué_] : Sire...

GUENIEVRE : Je m'ennuie. Je veux une occupation comme les impératrices à Rome.

ARTHUR : Je peux vous dire que les impératrices, elles ne jouent pas à la bergère !

GUENIEVRE : Et à quoi alors ?

ARTHUR [_pris de court_] : Elles ont... Elles ont des occupation d'impératrice.

GUENIEVRE : Et moi je ne peux pas avoir des occupations d'impératrice, c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour ça, peut-être ?

ARTHUR : Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Déjà vous n'êtes que reine, et pas impératrice ! Et puis, il faut savoir le latin ! Et en plus, je crois pas que ça vous plairez... les occupations d'impératrice.

GUENIEVRE [_déçue_] : Ho ! Mais je peux avoir ma bergerie ?

ARTHUR : Mais pourquoi vous voulez jouer à la bergère ? Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que la cahute boueuse de votre père vous manque à ce point là ?

LEODAGAN [_offensé_] : Une cahute boueuse ? Vous rigolez ? C'est la plus belle demeure de Carmélide.

ARTHUR : Désolé beau-père, mais une cahute même améliorée, ça reste une cahute.

LEODAGAN [_maugréant a demi-voix_] : Camelot en toc.

GUENIEVRE : Non mais c'est pas ça. Mais quand j'étais petite, Grand-Maman nous racontait toujours des histoires de bergères et de princes charmants.

ARTHUR : Vous avez épousé le roi de Bretagne, mais vous préférez un prince charmant. C'est logique !

LEODAGAN : Une idée de ma femme. Elle disait que la famille c'était important. Moi j'ai toujours été contre l'idée des grands-parents !

ARTHUR : Tiens, pour une fois je suis du même avis que vous.

LEODAGAN [_lance un regard noir au roi_] : Commencez par les faire les petits enfants.

LANCELOT : Le prince charmant représente la noblesse, la pureté...

ARTHUR : Ho, c'est bon vous. Vous nous les gonflez suffisamment avec votre vœux de chasteté.

LANCELOT : Vœux de noblesse, Sire.

LEODAGAN : Ouais, vous voulez dire que vous êtes incapable de toucher une gonzesse.

_Lancelot en colère se lève d'un bond, imité par Léodagan._

LANCELOT : Je ne vous permets pas !

ARTHUR : Ho hé, ça va !

LANCELOT [_se reprend_] : Pardon Madame. Je me suis laissé emporté.

GUENIEVRE : Mais ce n'est rien seigneur Lancelot. Mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre de ne jamais vous voir avec une femme.

LANCELOT : Car je me consacre au seul vrai amour.

GUENIEVRE [_roule des yeux_] : Si vous le dites.

ARTHUR : On peut revenir à nos moutons ?

LEODAGAN [_ironisant_] : C'est le cas de le dire.

ARTHUR : C'est pas la peine de faire du mauvais esprit.

GUENIEVRE : Alors, je peux avoir ma petite bergerie ?

ARTHUR : Non !

GUENIEVRE : Mais pourquoi ?

LANCELOT : Le roi pense à votre sécurité.

ARTHUR : Mouais. Le roi pense surtout que les paysans du coin risquent d'assez mal le prendre votre petite amusette.

GUENIEVRE : Mais je vais faire quoi, moi alors ?

LANCELOT : De la broderie ! Vous m'avez fait une magnifique petite bourse pour mon dernier anniversaire. Vous en souvenez-vous ? Celle où vous avez si délicatement brodé mes initiales ?

ARTHUR [_à Lancelot_] : Vous n'auriez pas un lien de famille avec Bohort, par hasard ?

LANCELOT : Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

ARTHUR : Non, pour rien. [_se tourne vers sa femme_] Bon, la broderie, ça vous plaît ?

GUENIEVRE : C'est que...

ARTHUR : Et bien c'est votre nouveau passe-temps. Sur ce, j'ai du boulot.

_Le roi se lève, suivi des deux chevaliers. La reine reste seule, désappointée._

.

**CONCLUSION**

_Arthur rejoint sa femme dans le lit conjugal. La reine lit des parchemins._

ARTHUR : Vous cherchez des modèles de broderies ?

GUENIEVRE : Non. J'ai parlé avec ma mère et je me suis dit que la cuisine était une meilleure idée.

ARTHUR : Non, mais vous croyez pas que l'empoisonnement alimentaire hebdomadaire de votre mère ça nous suffit pas !

GUENIEVRE : Elle s'est améliorée. La dernière fois, c'était presque mangeable. Puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas pour vous.

ARTHUR [_étonné_] : Ah bon !

.

**NOIR**

GUENIEVRE [_contente d'elle même_] : Non, je vais faire des brioches pour les pauvres !

ARTHUR [_las_] : Vous ne tenez vraiment pas à votre tête, vous.


End file.
